ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Polter-Girl
Polter-Girl is a superhero action comedy-drama comic book series featuring Cartoon Network characters. It is produced by IDW Publishing and will release on June 13, 2018. Plot (Coming soon...) Characters Main *'Claire/Polter-Girl' - a 6-year old ghost girl and is the protagonist. *'Eric McEdderson/The Guy' - a 15-year old human boy who is best friends with Claire and is the deuteragonist. *'Brandon Hemperger/Hamburger' - a 15-year old overweight human teen who is a friend of Eric and Claire and is the tritagonist. Allies *'Emily McEdderson' - TBD *'Brittney Hemperger' - TBD *'Coco the Pug' - TBD *'Melissa' - TBD *'Bigfoot' - TBD *'Alien' - TBD *'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' - TBD *'Mothman' - TBD *'Chupacabra' - TBD *'Blossom' - TBD **'Bubbles' - TBD **'Buttercup' - TBD *'Dexter' - TBD **'Dee Dee' - TBD *'K.O.' - TBD *'Enid' - TBD *'Mr. Gar' - TBD *'Princess Bubblegum' - TBD **'Banana Guards' - TBD *'Milkshakes' - TBD Villains *'???/The One' - a mysterious person who has been kidnapping people and brainwashing them. (S)he is the main antagonist, although (s)he wasn't really focused on until Issue 3. (S)he was revealed to have connections to other villains, but only because of the deals they make. Otherwise, they'd be killed. **'The Grim Reaper' - The One's first victims along with Billy and Mandy and are major antagonists in The Reaper, The Ninny, and The Sinister. They later return as major antagonists again in Makes Me Sick. **'Billy' - TBD **'Mandy' - TBD **'Robin Snyder' - TBD **'Radicles' - TBD **'Courage the Cowardly Dog' - TBD **'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula' - TBD **'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD **'Miley the Mite' - TBD **'Tashy the Tick' - TBD **'Finn the Human' - TBD. He and Jake got mind-controlled by Kevin and his gang. **'Jake the Dog' - TBD. He and Finn got mind-controlled by Kevin and his gang. **'Apple' - TBD **'Onion' - TBD **'Carrie Krueger' - TBD *'Hector Con Carne' - a self-claimed supervillain who wants to rule the world. **'Major Doctor Ghastly' - TBD **'General Skarr' - TBD *'Astra/Dark Ghoul' - a ghoul that was Claire's one-time bully. *'Ice King' - TBD *'Lord Boxman' - TBD Issues #''Polter-Girl Rises'' - 06/13/2018 - When Hector and the others steal money from Big Mama's Sweet Ol' Burgers, Claire thinks that she has to do something about it. #''Dark Ghoul'' - 07/11/2018 - After Claire makes Eric her sidekick, they head out to the city. Unbeknownst to them, Astra was watching them and decides to make herself a supervillain named "Dark Ghoul". #''The Reaper, The Ninny and The Sinister'' - 08/08/2018 - TBD #''Attack at the Mall'' - 09/12/2018 - TBD #''Robin the Assassin'' - 10/10/2018 - TBD #''Radicles Strikes Back'' - 11/14/2018 - TBD #''Courage the Not-So Cowardly Dog'' - 12/12/2018 - TBD #''Of Ice and Arachnids'' - 01/09/2019 - TBD #''The Wrath of Lord Boxman'' - 02/13/2019 - TBD #''Makes Me Sick'' - 03/13/2019 - TBD Trivia *In Of Ice and Arachnids, it reveals that on rare occasions, The One's victims CAN mind-control others besides The One him/herself. Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:2018 Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Comedy-Drama Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Eric and Claire Category:IDW Publishing